


Pet names

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Ishimaru is a big dork baby, M/M, and Chihiro is just kinda there a little, this is just plain silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens, Mondo wishes he had never opened his mouth in the first place. Nondespair AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet names

The first time it happens, Mondo wishes he had never opened his mouth in the first place.

It wasn’t a big deal— it wasn’t _supposed_ to be a big deal— just a simple phrase, he was trying to help his friend! Keeping the the kid half his size company with his boyfriend, that was all, Chihiro had asked for a book, one of the big heavy ones filled with so many things on coding it made Mondo’s head spin.

Said book had been right next to Ishimaru’s head on the shelf, he had been spending his time organizing the mess of books in alphabetical order after having a small fit over the haphazard slop of books that were trying to spill onto the floor before the hall monitor had carefully pulled them out and set to the task of organizing.

After Chihiro’s request for the book, Mondo had turned to face the shelf, catching Ishimaru’s eye and earning one of his favorite smiles— the big doofy all kinds of teeth grins— in the process.

“Hand me that book over there, will ya?” He gestures to the thick volume, and nods when Ishimaru points to it to clarify.

“Of course! I am more than happy to help.” And he hefts the book up and hands it over, still beaming when it meets Mondo’s hand.

This is where he makes that mistake. Really, he hadn’t meant anything by it! They had been dating for a handful of months at this point, he figured this was more than justified, expected even.

“Thanks, babe.”

And that’s all it takes.

Ishimaru’s brow furrows, and he doesn’t let go of the book when it meets Mondo’s waiting hand.

“…excuse me?”

Mondo blinks, and Chihiro looks up from the computer screen, the strange beats of silence apparently more interesting than whatever software is plastered all over the screen. The gang leader and the hall monitor stare at each other for a few more moments, both equally confused.

“What?” Mondo shuffles a bit from atop the desk he’s perched on, still grabbing for the book. “…wouldja prefer ‘baby’?” He tries again, shooting a look at Chihiro when he can hear giggling, Ishimaru’s utterly confused expression still hasn’t changed, and he looks between his friends, trying to figure out what is even happening. Truly, it could have been the most adorable thing ever if Mondo wasn’t drowning in his own embarrassment.

“I am no infant.” He says like he’s stating the most obvious thing in the world, which he kind of is, and Mondo has a little trouble resisting the urge to smack his forehead, he tugs on the book instead. “Can I just have the damn thing already? You’re keeping Chihiro from workin’.”

Ishimaru gives him one more look, blinking before he finally hands the book over, returning to his task of organization with much less vigor than before, and despite the leftover giggles, Chihiro can almost see the sag in Mondo’s pompadour, which still fails to cover the flush of his cheeks no matter how low he ducks his head.

The rest of their time is spent quietly, the soft cutesy jpop (that Ishimaru denies swaying his hips to and Mondo will never confess to knowing most of the words) from Chihiro’s laptop filling the awkward almost silence, a pretty boy band singing some goopy love song to accompany the soft sounds of books being placed on the shelves.

Any other time, it would be nothing but comfortable, but given the little… mishap earlier, Mondo isn’t at all bothered by the call from Daiya telling him in the loving way that only he can muster, and Chihiro receives a good hair ruffle when the sound of the older Oowada brother crooning for his “favorite little shitstain to get his ass home for dinner”. He locates his bag while he shoves his phone back into his pocket, and the usual goodbyes are a little different than usual, and Ishimaru pouts at the back of his boyfriend’s head when he doesn’t receive his usual peck on the cheek, only a hand ruffling his spiky hair while the taller boy walks quickly out of the room.

“Fujisaki-chan,” He turns around once Mondo is out of his line of sight, cradling the last of the books in his arms. “What was Mondo saying earlier?” His brow furrows more as he tilts his head, staring down at the cover of what has to he the five hundredth book on programming he’s seen today. “Was that the kind of “nice” name calling his brother uses? I did not think Mondo would use those with me…”

Chihiro pauses, hands hovering over the keyboard. “Do you mean like Daiya-san said earlier?” The laptop clicks when it’s closed, and Chihiro hops down and takes a few of the books from Ishimaru’s arms, placing them in the empty spaces that are within reach. “Kind of, but not exactly, the one Mondo-kun used is very nice, he wasn’t trying to call you names.” Ishimaru still looks as confused as ever, and all he knows is the last time he’s head his tiny friend laugh this much was when they had watched all of those horribly made horror movies together.

“It’s a pet name, lots of people use them, it means he really likes you a lot.”

The two stand quietly beside each other, and Ishimaru finally finishes the task of organization. He sets the last book down, chewing on his bottom lip before turning to Chihiro again. “A “pet name”?” A nod. “…but why wasn’t he calling me Chuck if this is supposed to be a name for pets? I know he liked Chuck very much as well.”

“Ishimaru-kun…”

 

The next time it happens, Mondo seriously wishes he could shut _Ishimaru's_ mouth permanently, and he nearly launches him out the nearby window when the overexcited hall monitor is almost bouncing beside him.

“Someone’s excited,” He snickers, and Ishimaru just beams up at him, tugging excitedly on the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

“I am! Fujisaki-chan explained everything to me last night, I fully understand the meaning behind your name calling now.” And if they weren’t in a slowly crowding classroom, Mondo would have smooched those reddening cheeks in a heartbeat.

He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand instead, trying to ignore the flush of heat rising over his own face now. “W-well I’m glad,” He shoots a shy grin down at him. “Remind me to thank Chihiro later.”

“Of course I will, shnookums.”

Wait what.

Mondo stares at him blankly now, and the students within earshot share his expression, and Ishimaru starts to look just as confused as he did yesterday.

“What? I thought these names were to exchanged between two people who are dating?” He gives the sleeve pinched between his fingers another tug. “Am I incorrect? I looked up many lists of these last night, I memorized them all!” He sounds so damn _proud_ of these godawful nicknames. “Perhaps you would prefer Num Nums? That one is cute, right?”

Mondo continues to stare at him, then he simply pulls his arm free, takes his bag, and heads for the door. “I’m leavin’.”

“Wait!!” Ishimaru calls after him, ignoring the laughs of the other students. “Class hasn’t even begun,” He leans out into the hallway, waving his arm at Mondo’s back. “Come back, Muffincup!!”

Mondo is going to have some words with Chihiro.


End file.
